The Molecular Biology Division consists of a closely knit group of independent investigators, united by a common interest in the structure-function relations and regulatory properties of enzymes which are tightly bound to membranes. The present application is in support of the individual programs of the five responsible investigators and of the core personnel and facilities they share.